A Promise of Forever
by SweetieLove
Summary: Different wines symbolize the different shades of her personality, the growth of their relationship and how love can blossom between two different people who have the same passion. Jack x Karen. Oneshot. Secret Santa gift for The Altrox!


**A/N: **Here's my lovely gift for The Altrox! I'm sorry if I got the wines wrong. I kept getting different answers so I just decided to "wing" it. And I know you didn't want to drown in fluff so I tried to tone it down. Some parts are just bordering the friend-or-more-than-friends stage. Lol. Enjoy~

* * *

**Pinot Blanc**

The first time Jack laid his eyes on Karen, his jaw dropped to the floor.

Karen had light, almond brown hair, nearing the color of blondes, and tough green eyes that held power in her stare. Like all the other girls in the village, she had rosy white skin that had an easy tan on her. Her physique showed that she was active around town but not too vigorous wherein her muscles were not prominently seen. In the city, Jack recalled, Karen would have been considered to have the perfect beach body. Any guy would want to have her as a girlfriend.

But, as Karen sauntered towards the Bar, Jack had to do a double take on the feisty maiden.

Being raised in the city, Jack had encountered numerous women being hit on by random strangers on the street. Back then, he would blame the girls for wearing skirts or shorts on the street when they know they were practically asking for it. Too bad Karen disproved his theory right now.

Karen was wearing a pair of shorts hitting right beneath her mid-thigh and her vest wasn't doing any favors for her tight-fitted shirt. All in all, she'd be a perfect target in the city. Heck, she could be a perfect target here anyways, given the wrong place with the wrong people.

But there was something in the way she carried herself. The way she walked across a bar full of men with no fear, with ease, like she could easily overpower them. There was a hint of independence, rebellion… and class. Instead of sneering at them, she waved a simple hello before turning her head away.

"Hey, Jack, you in there?"

Ann was shaking Jack so hard that his beer almost spilled out of his mug. The farmer boy quickly got a hold of his senses and downed his drink in one swoop.

"Boy, you've been staring at Karen for so long I thought you were gonna swallow her up over there."

"Easy, Ann. I just found her attractive. Is that so wrong for a guy like me looking at a girl like her?" He settled down his mug at the counter and turned his head to the green-eyed beauty, talking to a chattering Rick.

"I guess." Shaking her head, Ann made her way to the bottles behind the counter and made a list of orders the regulars commonly drink. "So, you like the beer? Or would you still prefer drinking from the wine cellar at your place?"

"The beer's fine. My taste is just inclined to more sophisticated beverages ala Pinot Blanc."

"Says the person who only orders water here for lunch." Ann's remark got a friendly punch from Jack.

"Look," the redhead straightened, tilting her head to Karen, "Karen may be a tough gal, but she's actually pretty sweet. Go ahead and make a move on her already or else you'll be helping me do the dishes tonight."

And with that, Jack scrambled out of his seat and went to the brunette's side.

* * *

**Cabernet Franc**

It started out small enough.

They were first talking about Jack's farm, which was doing extremely well, then it went to the Supermarket, which was not doing extremely well, then it led to the topic of wine, which they both knew about extremely well.

"You were once a wine connoisseur back at the city?" Karen's eyes seemed to glow at the thought.

"Technically. But I can only classify them by the type of grapes used," Jack nodded, staring at the dark liquid spinning inside the glass he was holding, "My mom owned this huge vineyard right behind the mansion we used to live in. It was like our backyard where they grew all the grapes needed in winemaking."

"A vineyard, huh? Like the one Duke and Manna has?"

"Pretty much. Just imagine it bigger. Maybe around as big as the whole village."

Karen's eyes grew large at the thought. "That's… pretty big."

"Uh-huh. I grew up playing in that vineyard. When I was old enough, my dad taught me the art of crafting and blending wine."

"Hmm." Karen inched up closer to Jack, her face barely inches across his. "So you know a lot about this stuff?"

The farmer was trying his best not to remove his eyes away from her gaze. He couldn't stop his cheeks from turning red, though. "I learned form the best of the best after all."

Karen leaned away from Jack and took a gulp of the bottle she was holding. "So you know a lot… but you can't handle a lot?" There was a tone of curiosity in her question. This surprised Jack.

"You expect that wine experts have high alcohol tolerance?"

"Of course," Karen flicked her hair to the side as she placed her bottle on the counter, "If anything, that's what Saibara and Duke had showed me growing up."

"I assure you. I know how to grow the grapes, when to pick and how to blend them but I can't handle more than five glasses of Cabernet Franc in my system." By this time, Jack's blush has turned to a deeper red.

"Glasses?" She turned her head to Jack one last time with that sexy mischievous smile of hers, "Wine's best consumed by the bottle. Take it from me."

* * *

**Merlot**

"You brought this whole wine collection from the city?"

Jack had invited Karen over to his place to show her the bottles he'd collected over the years. It was like a complete different persona from a few nights ago. The devilish, confident babe was now replaced by a wide-eyed child in a candy store.

Karen was eyeing the cabinet really well, taking into account the different shapes and sizes arranged neatly in columns and rows. Her gaze suddenly broke off as instinct drove her to open the cabinet and take the bottle in front of her.

"Strange. I thought they'd be placed in those criss-cross shelves." She turned to Jack, fingers carefully lacing around the label, "1979 Caubernet Sauvignon. "

"Grapes grown in southern California and then preserved in a rosewood barrel for the first decade, acacia barrels for the rest. " Jack took the bottle in Karen's hand to put it back in its place. "I was never the type of person to be hooked in that kind of wine." He then reached out for the bottle placed the farthest left at the highest shelf. Careful not to disturb the arrangement, he tiptoed and extended his arms to reach the violet-stained bottle he held in his hands. "This was more my style."

Karen gave out a shy smile. "1976 Merlot. Duke had told me numerous stories regarding it." Her small grin now broke out to a beam, "You have great taste, Jack."

* * *

**Gamay**

The sun was casting its radiant glow upon the mountain, showering the landscape with its warm rays. Lush green grass filled the mountainside as flowers of pastel colors surrounded them. Their sweet, tangy fragrance wafted through the warm spring breeze.

A Spring day at its finest.

Jack sucked in a huge breathe, "This is the life."

The two were lying down in a blanket they placed in the middle of a huge field overlooking the village. Right beside the basket they used were two wineglasses Karen had sneaked out the night before. Both of them had just finished drinking and were now in a lazy, peaceful state. Jack had been surprised to see that Karen had taken a liking to the drink he chose. She wasn't exactly drunk but she was surely intoxicated.

Prancing around the field, Karen's hair was swaying along with the wind. Her cheeks were bright pink but her emerald eyes were alive with joy. She skipped along the edge, sniffing the flowers along the way. She walked towards the trees and lets out a giggle as birds fly by her.

"You guys are lucky to have this kind of… paradise nearby. The city has nothing on this mountain." Jack said. Either too full or too drunk, he can't even sit straight. So he'd lain there instead, just looking at the clouds passing and the butterflies fluttering by near their area.

"We are. This is one of the places I can feel like I'm in heaven."

Before he knew it, Karen had laid down across from him. With their proximity, Jack could smell the sweet, fruity scent of Gamay on her breath.

"I wish this could go on forever." Karen breathed out as she closed her eyes. Jack glanced at her before closing his eyes as well.

"I wish that too."

* * *

**Malbec**

"Back off!"

Jack had just finished his usual routine at the mines when he heard someone scream. A growling sound soon followed. He quickly ran up the stairs and out towards the entrance. Out of breath and sweating bullets, he gripped his hammer, not willing to take any chances from whoever attacked who screamed.

He got out, ready to strike, when his eyes focused on the pair by the Goddess Spring.

"Idiot! You're such an idiot, Rick."

From his view, Jack could see Karen bandaging Rick's arm. She may not have the grace and precision that Elli possessed but it was enough to cover up the wound he had on his arm.

"Protecting me from that wild dog? You know that I can handle it. I was already about to escape him until you came in-"

"You can quit rubbing the salt on me, Karen."

"-and got hurt in the process." She sighed before smiling back at Rick.

"The wound's nothing I can't handle. I've had worse injuries."

"You can get worse injuries from chickens? Give me a break, Rick!" At that last remark, the pair laughed heartily.

"Come on, let's go," Rick motioned for the path leading to the forest, "I don't want any dogs hurting you."

"Me? Look at the person who's got a bandage on their arm." Karen giggled as she got a friendly slap from Rick's good arm.

"Thank you, Rick. I really appreciate it." She took his arm as they walked downhill. Even from afar, Jack could still hear the rest of their conversation.

"No problem. And don't tell anyone about this. Mom and Poppy will surely worry."

"Worry that you get injuries from chickens? Alright."

"Hey!"

Jack giggled at that. He's going to take a sip of a zippy Malbec when he gets home after that encounter. No one would want to face a woman's bad side, especially Karen's.

* * *

**Muscat**

_What do you do when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place?_ Jack thought.

It was very sweet of Karen to whip up some lunch for Jack as a thank-you for the picnic he'd set up for the two of them. She even made her way to buy some pizza from Kai's restaurant so that Jack could eat a dish familiar to him. Unfortunately, the pizza was the only edible thing she brought over.

If the weird scent coming off of the curry wasn't a warning signal, then the color definitely showed that it wasn't properly cooked. One look at the black stew was enough to make any stomach growl in protest. Beside it lay a burnt lump of some sort. Jack was guessing that maybe it was toast but he wasn't so sure. To make matters worse, the dark-colored liquid she brought over wasn't looking edible either.

If it were any other girl in the city, he would have refused eating the food with a flat out "NO."

But one look at the girl's eyes and Jack was led into reconsidering his decision. After all, she rarely cooked for anyone. Cooking's her weakness and she knows it. That didn't stop her from trying and he really appreciated it. He truly did because he could barely farm himself when he first got here. If it weren't for that bag of grass seeds she gave him before, he would have quit right then and there.

Jack could always just swallow all of that she prepared and lie through his teeth but this was _Karen_. Lying to her would be just as bad as breaking her trust. But then again, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

Slowly, reluctantly, hesitantly, he put in a spoonful of black stew in his mouth.

Karen's eyed widened, "So, what do you think? You actually like it?"

Silence.

"It's awful, huh?"

More silence.

"Just spit it out already, Jack. It's awful, isn't it?"

"…yeah."

Silence once more.

"Look, Karen. I'm so-"

"Thanks, Jack."

"Wait, what?"

The green-eyed girl slapped Jack's back before heading towards the door. "I've always known my cooking's bad. It's the first time someone's been honest about it with me for the first time." She glanced at him, a small smile creeping up at her lips. "You're a good friend, Jack. And, to be honest, I was looking forward to drinking that lovely Muscat of yours if it weren't for the fact that you'll need to finish all that food."

* * *

**Viognier**

"You idiot!"

A large, red mark was imprinted on Jack's face as Karen stood in front of him. He quickly scrambled himself to face her. He rarely bumped into her at the beach. He didn't expect a confrontation right when everyone was about to sleep. Definitely not with Karen.

"Karen, you don't understand—"

Her eyes widened in rage, "Don't understand what? _That you were flirting with her in plain sight?!_"

"I was only there to help!"

"Help? " Karen flailed her arms in the air, "I'm pretty sure having some alone time there in the vineyard constitutes as helping."

"Oh come on," Jack fumbled for an excuse, "She couldn't carry those baskets of grapes and both Cliff and Duke weren't around that time…"

"I bet you enjoyed holding her tight over there, huh?"

"Pretty sure did!" Another slap. He regretted that one. Her anger pretty much reminded him that he shouldn't drink too much Viognier before going out.

Karen looked at the farmer well in the eye. "Jack, you're better than this."

"Relax, Karen." Jack rubbed his cheek very carefully, as the sting of her hand was still fresh on his skin. "I won't do it again."

Karen relaxed her shoulders and placed both hands on her hips. "That's good. You're a nice person. I… don't want that trust to be broken." She looked down as she took in another deep breath. Gently, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Warm and secure and loyal.

"I promise not to break your trust on me again. I won't meddle with her, Karen. I have no plans to…"

Contented, Karen walked away in stride from Jack ready to meet with her mother from her usual afternoon chat at the Village Square.

"…Unless she wants me to."

It was safe to say that Jack got a double-handed slap on his last remark.

* * *

**Sauvignon**

It was just the two of them at the bar now. Ann was polishing glasses on one end of the room so that Jack and Karen could have some space to talk. Though they sat side by side, the pair found it more comforting when they were isolated. It gave this tiny moment of theirs an intimate feeling, like they were the only people in the world.

"I'm sorry for acting out on you yesterday." Karen took a sip on her wine glass. She usually downs her drinks by the bottle but tonight was special. Tonight was her parents' anniversary. The thought of their marriage always bothered her but she decided that getting drunk would only complicate the situation.

So, for the first time in many years, Karen would chastely drink the Sauvignon Jack brought as she goes over her thoughts.

"No, it's alright. I didn't think that a simple, flirty act casually done in the city could have a scandalous effect around here. And I even did it to a married one of all woman," Jack carefully placed his glass on the counter and looked at the girl beside her, "I was surprised about that last bit, though."

Jack's final statement broke Karen's train of thought. "What 'last bit' are you talking about?"

"The one where I was breaking your trust. I understand as to how it could offend you but I can't see how that incident could break your trust on me."

"Oh. That." Karen had only noticed that she'd been unconsciously swirling her wine glass. There was something captivating on how the dark liquid flowed along the motion of the glass.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but my parents' marriage has turned quite sour. And I'm sure they're not the only one. Almost every couple here in the village has their own problems that led them to disasters. Mary's parents may look happy but we think they're faking it because of the emptiness in it. Aja's parents, well, everything tumbled down when they couldn't settle their differences. And, from what I've heard, Joanna's actions mirrored hers.

"Their cause of separation isn't always bad, though. Popuri's father, Rod, left town in search of a rare flower, which we don't know if it even exists, to cure her mother's disease. Elli's father went to the city to support them but her mother, being the stubborn women they are, soon followed. While Ann's mother died peacefully when she was still a toddler.

"My parents, though, I can't seem to understand. We're practically the only complete family here, aside from Mary's, with a living father, mother, and child. But it's just so… lonely. I feel lonelier when I'm with them compared to when I'm with you or Rick. They don't exactly fight but they're not warm to each other that much either. "

Outraged, Karen slammed her glass down on the counter, "I just feel so worthless when I'm with them!"

Karen's outburst caused Ann to give them a worried look. Jack nodded in response to her, signaling that everything was alright… at least, he thought so.

"That's why I place so much trust in you, Jack. I don't feel worthless whenever I'm with you. I feel safe. I feel alive. I… don't want to lose that sense of security with the wrong people. I don't want to repeat my mother's mistakes."

Underneath the tough shell Karen projects to be was a small girl yearning for security and loyalty her heart rarely gives to other people. This was Karen in her most vulnerable form. This was the girl Jack had been looking for. And he wasn't planning on letting her go that easily.

"I'm here, Karen. Just pour your heart out." Jack placed his arm on her shoulder and moved closer to her. What was supposed to be a simple pat on the shoulder turned into a full-forced hug as she pulled him closer, clutching on to him tightly. He could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face on his chest. He wasn't sure what she was muttering under her breath but, after a while, he could understand what she was saying.

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you…_

* * *

**Rousanne**

Jack could smell the scent of alcohol from the breaths as they held each other's hands. He stared at Karen's peaceful, green eyes staring at the fire blazing in front of them. She was leaning on his shoulder, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

Cuddling by the fireplace. Of all things to do on Starry Night.

They had just finished eating dinner, expertly prepared by Jack himself, when they decided to spend the remainder of their night to snuggle up by the fire. It wasn't much but it was enough. This was their Starry Night. Theirs and theirs alone.

This was the type of date where no words were needed to communicate. The silence that passed between them was enough.

The night was short but full of warmth and love.

* * *

**Semillon**

"It's been one heck of a year, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Those were the first words they've said to each other as they stood side by side on at the mountain's peak. Half of the villagers were present for the big event: waiting for the first dawn of the New Year. Though they were few in number, it was quite the bustle. Couples were exchanging vows, families hugging each other, friends thanking one another; even the kids were giving out treats to everyone.

For Jack and Karen, it was like being back at the bar. So many things going on but it felt like it was just the two of them. The pair who would isolate themselves from everybody and just enjoy each other's presence.

"You know, this event won't be complete without a glass of wine, right?" Jack pulled out two wine glasses from his backpack and a green-tinted bottle of wine.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Karen took the other glass while Jack poured her the alcohol.

"Before the year ends, I'll teach you something my father had taught me about this one."

"What's the drink called?"

"Semillon."

"Semillon? Never heard from it."

"Well, I chose this drink specifically for this day." At the corner of his eye, Jack sensed the small trickles of light slowly pouring in.

"Why's that?"

"Because this wine ages nicely when you make it." He looks at the glass before facing the girl beside him. "As my father would put it, it gives you this 'promise of forever.'"

"A promise of forever… Seriously, Jack?" They both laughed at the line.

"I'm serious! Cheesy as it is, I want to have that promise with you."

"As you say so. A toast for that promise then."

"A toast to the promise of forever!"

The pair clanged their wine glasses together. And, as their usual ritual, they linked their arms together before taking a sip. Two brown-haired individuals shared smiles afterwards as the dawn of a new beginning rose before their eyes.

The scent of alcohol lingered on their lips as the sun shone bright.


End file.
